Attrape-moi si tu le peux
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Prince le jour. Lycéenne la nuit. Ou inversement. Tout dépend du lieux. Mais toujours la même personne faisant tourner sa tête. / Possible passage en M plus tard /
1. Prologue

_Disclamaire : Tout est à Shinobu Ohtaka_

* * *

><p>-Votre salle est au troisième étage de bâtiment A.<p>

-Merci. Bonne journée.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn voir roux carmin quitta le bureau dans lequel avait eut lieu son rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle passait la porte du bâtiment elle jeta un journal dans une poubelle voisine, le gros titre disait « Le lycée professionnel et technique André Charrieux fut victime des orages la semai... ». Le reste était mangé par les détritus.

En quelques enjambés la jeune fille était déjà loin de la poubelle et parcourait hâtivement le mini parc séparant les deux bâtiments. Entrant pas la porte central, elle grimpa les escaliers tout en cherchant dans son sac en bandoulière son emploie du temps. Arrivant au pallier désigné, elle regardait son papier et percuta quelqu'un.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne tomba. Mais …

-Que fait une fille à cet étage ? Les bacs pro' d'esthétiques sont en bas.

… la question qui fâche fut posé par un jeune homme. Un élève de par sa dégaine. Cheveux long, attaché en queue basse, ébouriffés et une décoloration tirant sur le mauve. Sa chemise était froissé et les premiers boutons défaits.

-Enjôleur aux idées machistes.

La jeune fille regardait l'étudiant de haut. Ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire pour son mètre soixante-quinze de haut. L'autre devait faire trois centimètres de plus à tout casser.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit et lui comme elle, passèrent leur chemin la tête haute, s'étant vexé mutuellement. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme une désagréable impression de déjà vu envers cette personne.

Laissant tomber son impression, elle se dirigea vers sa salle dont la porte entre baillée filtrait à peine le désordre ambiant.

-Tu sais quoi ? Il paraît qu'on a un nouveau dans la classe !

-Ah bon ? Encore un pauv'gars super baraqué pour porter les agglos serait super !

-Nan, à ce qu'il paraît il est plutôt androgyne.

-J'y crois pas, une tarlouse en maçonnerie !

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée devant la porte. Elle serrait ses poings, mourant d'envie de rabattre tout ces jolis caquets misogyne. Elle n'en fit rien et toqua trois grands coups à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. S'avançant dans la classe elle produisait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement.

Un homme s'avança vers elle. Il était en tenu de chantier, un casque jaune sous son bras couvert de tatouages.

-Enchanté, il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra brièvement. Nous t'attendions justement. Je fais l'appel puis nous partirons pour le chantier.

Quand le professeur eut fini sa phrase la classe sembla se réveiller.

-Hein ?! Mais c'est une fille ?!

-Elle s'est trompé de filière. C'est bien connu, les femmes n'ont pas le sens de l'orientation.

-Alors, poulette, on s'est trompé d'étage ?

-C'est évident qu'el-

Elle posa violemment son sac sur la table la plus porche manquant d'écraser les bras d'un garçon au passage.

-Que les choses soient bien clair je suis une fille, oui, et je suis en maçonnerie. Le prochain qui fait une remarque se retrouvera entre les agglos et le plaquo !

-C'est bien, impose-toi, le prof venait de finir l'appel. A ce demander comment les élèves avaient put répondre présent dans ce capharnaüm audio. Au passage, je n'ai pas ton nom dans la liste. Tu me le donnes ?

La jeune fille tourna délibérément le dos à la classe et répondit au prof.

-Ça sonne japonnais, dis-moi, nota l'enseignant.

-Non, c'est mon accent, expliqua la fille. Gwen Len.

-Kouen Ren ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Attendez, je vous le note.

Elle prit une craie et inscrivit son nom au tableau.

-Effectivement, vous avez un accent. De la famille au Japon ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit évasivement Gwen.

* * *

><p><em>C'est court et bizarre. Mais ce n'est que le prologue. Surtout que ce qui est prévu sera des plus tordu. C'est un prologue, ce qui explique sa courtesse. Les chapitres ne seront pas bien plus longs. Plus oui. Mais 1500-2000. Mais je vais essayer de les faire plus longs.<em>


	2. Chapitre 1

C'est donc de fort mauvaise humeur que Gwen entama son repas du midi. Pour une journée commençant sur un chantier, elle commençait mal. Toute sa classe était composée exclusivement de mecs. Plein de préjugés et de testostérone. De vrais mufles ! Elle avait eu le droit aux blagues salaces dès le départ pour le chantier.

Sur place, ils auraient, au moins, put la laisser en paix. Manque de pot. Les plaques de plaquo se collent en duo. Donc, un met la colle, l'autre tient la plaque et à deux ils la lèvent et la colle aux agglos … Bien entendu, elle n'a pas eu de problème pour se trouver un binôme. Finalement elle ne savait ce qui était le pire. Faire équipe avec l'un de ces mufles ou avec lui ! Oui, parce que sinon ce n'était pas drôle, il était en stage dans cette classe !

Gwen ruminait de long en large et en travers sa mauvaise humeur. Plus d'une fois elle faillit réduire en miette sa serviette. Son sandwich à peine entamé, elle pensait partir du self, se trouvait un endroit au calme et non bondé. Mais, il y a toujours un « mais », trois garçons trouvèrent qu'elle manquait de compagnie. Deux d'entre eux étaient de sa classe.

-Alors, poulette, on est vraiment en maçonnerie ? Questionna le premier. Il avait l'air de l'avoir rebaptisé « poulette », que cela lui plaisent ou non. Il avait des lunettes de soleil sur la tête et des cheveux coupés à ras, des motifs tribaux dessinés dedans, sauf devant où ils étaient assez long pour être rabattu en arrière.

Les deux autres n'étaient pas mieux. Sûrement des jumeaux. L'un rigolait doucement, une coupe à l'iroquoise couché sur sa droite. Son frère lui, par contre, ne se gênait pas pour la reluqué, les cheveux comme sa copie mais du côté gauche.

-Eh bien ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Questionna celui aux cheveux à gauche.

-N'importe quoi, frangin ! Elle avait vu juste. Elle l'a collé par erreur avec le plaquo ! Rigola celui aux cheveux à droite.

Gwen se leva et reçut dans un timing parfait un boulet de canon jaune dans les bras. Ce boulet était suivi de près par un autre de couleur bleu cette fois-ci.

-Mathis, Maxime, laissez Gwen tranquille ! Assena celle en bleu.

-Cela vaut aussi pour toi Gaël ! Surenchéris la jaune.

Il y eut comme un cour-circuits entre toutes ces personnes. Puis la lumière se fit dans les esprits. Le premier à prendre la parole fut celui aux lunettes de soleil, Gaël.

-Attendez, attendez. On parle bien de la même Gwen, là ? Celle qui se prenait pour un garçon et qui les terrorisait ?

La jeune fille auburn fit preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité.

-Gauche, Milieu, Droite. Quelle immeeeense plaisir que de vous revoir. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas oubliés que c'est à vous de payer le prochain resto-karaoké.

-Gwen ou la subtilité cache et classieuse ! Ria la bleu.

-C'est bien Gwen, affirma celui aux cheveux sur la droite, Mathis, qui s'approcha et souligna son arcade sourcilière. Elle a sa cicatrise sous son sourcil. Un trait bien droit. Comme toujours.

-Mais t'as fini de la draguer ?! S'exclama Maxime. On ne drague pas Gwen sans l'accord préalable de nos petites sœurs, récita-t-il soigneusement.

Les petites sœurs en question étaient aussi des jumelles, celles en jaune et bleu.

-Bon, puisque c'est Gwen nous allons la laisser tranquille, sourie Gaël. Il entraîna Droite et Gauche à sa suite quand il se retourna comme si la foudre l'avait touché. Eva ! Celle en jaune se retourna, ce soir vingt heures !

-Compris Loulous ! Cria-t-elle.

Gwen allait de surprise en surprise. Elle se retourna vers la bleu.

-Lena, depuis quand ? Elle pointait du doigt Eva.

-Depuis la fin des vacances d'été.

Eva retourna à son occupation première. C'est à dire : sauter sur Gwen. Cette dernière était étouffée par son amie. Tout habillé de jaune et quelques touche de bleu, elle rayonnait. Sa sœur était vêtu comme sa jumelle mais dans les couleurs inversées. On ne pouvait pas les différencier comme les jumeaux avec leurs coiffures, seul leur couleur fétiche le permettait. Elles n'étaient pas bien grandes, un mètre soixante cinq. Elles étaient mignonnes.

-E-Eva, hésita Gwen, t-tu m'étouffes.

Il est important de préciser que, certes petites, elles n'en étaient pas moins voluptueuse dans leurs formes. Ce qui ne laissaient pas Gwen tout à fait indifférente. Lena, contourna le duo à pas feutré pour saisir Gwen par les hanches.

- Lena, je t'ai vu ! S'exclama la rousse. Libère-moi plutôt de ta sensu de sœur que je puisse finir de manger !

Lena décrocha sa jumelle de Gwen non sans la titiller au passage.

Finalement, elles finirent leurs repas ensemble dans une bonne humeur général. Gwen avait même oubliée son partenaire du matin et le fait qu'elle se retrouvais avec lui cette après-midi aussi. En sortant du self, elles jetèrent les cadavres de leurs repas et s'assirent sur un banc en attendant la reprise.

-C'est bête que ton lycée ait pris feu, commença Eva. Je veux dire, il y avait aussi ta filière mais au moins tu n'étais pas seule dans une classe de garçons, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est vraie. J'aime pas ma classe. En plus vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas les garçons. Mais au moins ça m'a donné une excuses pour revenir ici ! Sourie Gwen.

-Peut être, soupira Lena. Si cela se passe mal, tu sais où aller. N'est-ce pas ?

Toutes les trois avaient maintenant une mine grave. Les jumelles savaient très bien que ce n'était pas rose chez Gwen.

-Oui, je le sais très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. En plus, elle aussi est en interna ! Mais son établissement n'a pas brûlé contrairement au mien ! Donc je suis tranquille. Même le week-end, elle rentre pas, sourie la plus grande pour donner le change.

-Tant mieux alors ! S'esclaffa Lena.

Elles se levaient, l'heure tournait, pour aller en cours. Eva se retourna et marcha à l'envers, dos à la direction où elles se dirigeaient, un sourire de quatre kilomètres de long plaqué sur sa frimousse. Étrangement Lena aussi fit pareil. Gwen sentait les ennuis arriver à grands pas alors elle accéléra le sien. Bien sûr trop tard.

-Alors comme sa notre Roussette national est lesbienne ? Demanda la jaune.

-Mais non, elle est bi, corrigea la bleue.

-Mais …Arrêter de fabuler sur mon compte ! Je ne suis intéressée par ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les deux sœurs firent des gros yeux comme des merlans fris avant de surenchérir sur le compte de leur ami en parfaite synchronisation.

-Tu es insexuel ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

-Mais vous avez bientôt fini ?! Je n-, Gwen rentra à nouveau dans quelqu'un. Ses amies poussèrent des « Ooooooh, c'est mignon ! »

Manque de chance pour la rousse, c'était le même gars que le matin même. Cette fois, il l'avait rattrapé pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Deux coïncidences ne peuvent survenir à la fois. Ils se fixaient mutuellement. L'impression de déjà vu revint au gallo chez la jeune fille mais se dissipa bien vite. L'homme venait de la remettre debout et la détaillait sous toutes les coutures. Finalement après l'avoir contourné il s'arrêta devant elle.

-On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Demanda-t-il.

Gwen crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Un certain Roi aux cheveux long et mauve. Comme lui ! Tout deux des dragueurs invétérés. Mais là, la question était d'une stupidité astronomique.

-T'es miros ou tu le fais exprès ?! Gwen croisa ses bras sur le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. On est en binôme sur le chantier toi et moi !

Sur ces mots elle partit devant, le dépassant, elle maugréa quelques paroles ressemblant à « Vivement, que je me couche. Être prince est moins crevant que de côtoyer des garçons sans cerveau toute la sainte journée. »

L'après-midi se passa comme le matin. Colle + plaquo = mur. A la différence qu'au moment de quitter le chantier le mec aux cheveux mauves la rejoignit sur le chemin du retour.

-Dit, ça te branche un ciné avec moi ? Il portait un fin sourire charmeur.

Gwen se retourna et le regarda de haut en bas. Oui, vraiment, c'était son sosie. Dans le physique comme dans le caractère. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rire ouvertement.

-Les mecs comme toi je les déteste ! Ils draguent tout ce qui bouge et en plus ils ne sont que de ceux qui profitent des coups d'un soir, assena-t-elle d'un doigt accusateur.

-Mauvaise histoire ? Il tentait tout de même sa chance.

-Si tu veux, pourquoi pas. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mes pattes ! La dernière phrase avait était dite de manière autoritaire, de celle qui ne laisse d'autre choix. De celle qui ont l'habitude de se faire obéir. Cela choqua le jeune homme.

-Tu sais, il y a toujours une raison à tout, souffla-t-il sombrement.

Sans laisser le temps à Gwen de répliquer il la dépassa et bifurqua. Elle passait devant la bifurcation quand il la héla une dernière fois de loin.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Dabnis.

Il disparut dans la nuit. Ce prénom était des plus étrange. Mais il sonnait trop familier aux oreilles de Gwen pour que cela soit encore une fois une coïncidence. Trop de choses lui rappelait cette personne en ce Dabnis. Elle rentra chez elle et se coucha plus tard dans la soirée après avoir retourné ses interrogations en tout sens.

Dans le palais impérial de l'Empire Ko, Le premier prince venait de ce lever. Une autre journée commençait, il chercherait ces réponses cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Guest<em> pour sa petite review.

Je m'excuses pour les possibles fautes qui doit rester.


	3. Chapitre 2

Décidément, peu importe le monde, le corps, le jour. Il avait la poisse qui le collait. Pire qu'un chewing-gum sous la semelle comme diraient les jumelles. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux jumelles et encore moins à lui. Ou à eux. Peut être qu'il faisait fausse route ? Si cela se trouve ses impressions de déjà vue ne sont justement que des impressions et rien de plus.

Kouen aurait put se fracasser la tête sur son bureau pour être si peu concentré sur ses papiers. Mais il ne le fit pas, il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Histoire de se reprendre. C'est ce moment que choisie Koumei pour entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est une habitude qui vient de là-bas ? Demanda-t-il mitigé devant le geste de son frère.

-Plus ou moins. Pfff … Vraiment …, souffla Kouen.

Son frère déposa les divers papiers qu'il tenait avant de se retourner pour sortir. Cela faisait un petit moment que son frère soupirait pour un rien de temps en temps. Souvent même.

-Koumei ? Appela Kouen. Il avait une main tendu vers lui et le regardait fixement.

-Hum ? Oui ? Il se retourna, attendant patiemment. Comme depuis presque une semaine. Mais Kouen se ravisa et retira sa main pour plonger son regard rosé dans ses documents.

-Non, rien. Tu peux disposer.

-Comme tu voudras, et Koumei repartie.

Cela faisait une semaine que ce manège durait. Mais Koumei attendait gentiment. Il savait que son frère finirait par lui parler de lui même. S'il le forçait, il savait aussi qu'il se braquerait et qu'il ne dirait rien. Du moment que cela n'empiétait pas sur son travail et la qualité fournie il ne le forcerait pas à parler.

Plus tard, Koumei croisa son aîné qui l'invita à venir prendre le thé à ses appartements dans la soirée. Le cadet était soulagé. Enfin son frère aller parler. Peut être pas tout lui dire mais une partie tout du moins. Le soir venu, bien plus tard qu'à l'heure du dîner, Koumei toqua aux appartements de son frère qui l'invita à entrée.

Une fois la porte close et Koumei assis avec une tasse de thé dans les mains un silence prit place. Le second prince attendait, toujours patiemment, que son frère prenne la parole. Ce dernier réfléchissait. Par où devait-il commencer ? Peut être par là ?

-Tu te souviens, de ce que je t'ai dit ? Commença doucement Kouen.

-Lors du dernier voyage diplomatique ? … Oui. Koumei savait que cette fois il avançait en terrain miné. Les sentiments que ressentaient Kouen avaient toujours été un sujet difficile à aborder. Alors pour que ce soit lui qui vienne lui en parler et non Koumei qui lui proposait de parler, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être troublé.

-De l'autre côté, j'ai … rencontré … une personne comme lui, Kouen semblait chercher ses mots. Il est, physiquement et psychologiquement, comme lui.

-Comme lui ? Tu veux dire …

-Oui, comme lui. Plus jeune physiquement mais tout aussi coureur de jupons, la voie de l'aîné s'était durcie à la fin de la phrase. Mais surtout, de l'autre côté, je suis une fille. Mais avant tout je suis un homme, proche de la trentaine qui à donc plus vécue en tant qu'homme qu'avec ce corps féminin d'à peine dix-huit ans. Donc j'ai toujours … plus ou moins … regardé … les filles. Mais étant moi-même une fille là-bas je me suis mis à regarder les garçons. Pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Mais … Kouen ne savait plus quoi dire. En faite, il ne savait plus trop où il en était dans son récit. Koumei prit donc la relève après quelques secondes de battement.

-On pourrait dire … Pardon, supposer, se reprit Koumei en voyant son frère crisper sa mains sur sa tasse. Décidément, dès qu'on parlait de lui il était très soupe au lait. On pourrait supposer que tu sois plus attiré par les hommes, Kouen faillit s'étouffé avec son thé mais Koumei n'en tint pas compte. Après tout, tu n'as jamais vraiment regardé le gente féminine avec attention et-

-Sous-entendrais-tu que je sois gay ? La voie du premier prince était lointaine, comme si les paroles traversaient un mur de coton. Il connaissait la réponse à sa question mais ne l'acceptait qu'à demi.

-Et bien … Oui. Comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors Koumei mis les deux pieds dans le plats.

-Tss !

Kouen reposa sa thé brusquement. Irrité à ce que cette vérité, pourtant réelle, se trouve être véridique. Il se leva et fit les cents pas. Une main caressant sa barbichette, il réfléchissait aux conséquences. Enfin, c'est ce qu'aurait fait le premier prince en temps normal. Cette fois, certes il réfléchissait mais sur ces sentiments et pensait seulement aux conséquences. Koumei reprit la parole, interrompant son frère dans sa marche.

-Et donc ? Cela change quoi ? Tu es gay, Kouen tiqua, et alors ? De toute façon tu t'en fiches. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit il y a quelques années que peu importe le sexe de la personne tu t'en fichais ?

- … Oui. Oui, j'ai bien dit ça mais je le pensais pour l'autre monde ! Maintenant je suis hétéro là-bas et gay ici. Je suis censé me marier et avoir une descendance. La priorité est ici et-

-Stop ! Koumei posa sa tasse, vide, et se leva. Ne me fais pas croire que tu songes à te marier maintenant. Ca fait presque quinze ans que les sénateurs de Ko te courent après pour que tu choisisses ne serait-ce qu'une fiancé. C'est pas maintenant que tu aimes quelqu'un que ça va te paraître important !

-Mais-

-Ne cherches pas à te justifier, tu t'enfonces. Koumei s'approcha de son aîné et le fusilla de ses pupilles aux couleurs communes aux siennes. Cette excuse est bidon. Tu es capable de beaucoup de choses. Tu diriges presque un empire à toi tout seul mais tu arrives encore à veiller sur nous et à te consacrer à tes recherches. Sans parler des donjons que tu as conquis ! Alors ne te défile quand il s'agit de tes sentiments. Ca te détruira.

Sur ces mots il partit, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Son frère lui répondit peu avant que la porte ne se ferma.

Kouen partit se coucher laissant là les tasses de thé, celle vide de Koumei et la sienne à moitié pleine comme eux Koumei résolu et lui à moitié sûr. Pour une rare fois.

Les paroles de son frère résonnaient toujours à l'intérieur de son crâne quand il se coucha. Il mit du temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Même si son lit impérial était plus confortable que celui de l'autre côté. Kouen, les yeux fermés, réfléchissaient encore à cet épineux problème. En même temps qu'il se sentie partir dans les bras de Morphée il eut une idée. Peut être pas la meilleur mais il aurait sa réponse.

Dans une maison en chantier, une jeune fille auburn se réveilla, s'étira et se leva.

- Maintenant le jeu va pouvoir commencer.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles en même temps qu'elle ouvrait son volet et apercevait une certaine tête décoloré-mauve.  
>Gwen se prépara en quatrième vitesse et sortie au plus vite de chez elle. Étrangement, dans ce corps de fille, toutes ces décisions étaient prises sur des coups de tête et appliqués illico presto. C'est donc un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres qu'elle rejoignit Dabnis.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

-… c'est donc pour cela que x est égale à zéro car …

Gwen n'écoutait le cours de math que d'une oreille distraite. Elle n'en avait franchement rien à carrer qu'un certain x pouvait peut être, possiblement, probablement, vraisemblablement, éventuellement et même hypothétiquement être égale à zéro. Elle s'en foutait royalement. Comme du zéro qu'elle aurait à l'interro au passage. En fait, il lui était tout simplement, contextuellement impossible de rester concentré. Elle pensait bien trop aux paroles dites ce matin même. Finalement, peut être … Sait-on jamais ? … qu'il y avait matière à creuser avec ce Dabnis. Et que même sans lui laisser une petite chance, ils pourraient être amis ? Après tout … Pourquoi pas ?

La cloche sonna l'intercours de neuf heures et Gwen fut la première à sortir de la salle. Après un peu plus d'une semaine dans cette classe les garçons s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'il y avait bien une fille dans leurs cours. En fait, surtout après qu'ils aient réalisé que Gwen n'était pas une fille " normal ". Oui, car pour eux, une fille ne peut décemment pas être plus forte qu'eux en sport. Or, elle les avait mouchés. Enfin, quelque part ce n'est pas bien difficile avec une classe aussi médiocre en ping-pong. Oui, en ping-pong. Comme quoi. Parcourant les couloirs, Gwen descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit pour aller dans le bâtiment en face. Heure suivante : français ! Ô grande joie. Le seul avantage était qu'au moins, en arrivant de quelque seconde avant le reste de la classe, elle pourrait s'arranger pour se mettre à côté lui. Après tout, la discussion n'était pas encore terminée.

C'est donc la première arrivée mais essoufflée que Gwen pointa le bout de son nez devant la salle. Comme elle s'y attendait, Dabnis était déjà devant. Après tout, il séchait tous les cours de math. Sauf les heures de contrôle pour lesquelles seulement il venait dans cette matière. C'est donc avec un sourire moqueur qu'il l'accueillit.

-Alors comme ça, on a courut pour me retrouver ? Mais en plus il en rajoutait une couche.

-Très drôle ! Ironisa Gwen. Sinon, je n'ai toujours pas le fin mot de ton histoire.

-Oooh ? Serais-tu intéressée par ma proposition de l'autre fois ? Il semblait ravi. Tu sais, s-

-Non, je ne suis absolument pas intéressée mais j'aimerais bien la suite de ton histoire, jeta avec désinvolture Gwen.

-Très bien, alors si je ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi je devrais te dire la fin ?

-Parce que … parce que …

Gwen fulminait mais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut être pouvait-elle s'inventer un frère dans le même cas que lui ? … Non, mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait pas de frère ici et il aurait vite fait de le découvrir. Lui parler de Kouen ? Nan, idée encore pire que la précédente. Manquerait plus qu'il la prenne pour une folle. Mais que faire ? … Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Dans le genre ce mettre dans des situations pas possible elle était doué. Surtout ici. Qu'ici, en fait. Quoi que … de l'autre côté mise à part le cœur qui ne suivait pas il ne s'était jamais embrouillé dans pareils situation.

-Parce que quoi ? Insista-t-il devant son mutisme.

-Parce que … Je suis Kou-dans la même situation ! _Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! J'ai faillit me trahir ! Mais du coup je lui ai sortit que j'étais dans le même pétrin que lui ! … Ce qui n'est pas faux quelque part … Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

La prof de français venait d'ouvrir la salle que Dabnis la tira dedans et lui proposa la chaise à côté de lui. Les autres arrivèrent très vite. Gwen avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité entre sa sortie de math et maintenant. La prof ne remarquant rien du changement de place, aussi les élèves migraient comme bon leur semblaient au table qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils y restaient assis toute l'heure. En regardant pardessus sont épaule Gwen nota que son camarade de table ne prenait pas le cours mais notait autre chose sur une feuille vierge. Elle commençait à écrire son cours qu'une feuille griffonné venait se glisser entre son stylo et papiers.

"**_ Comme c'est compliqué, je vais un peu fabuler. Mais c'est grosso-modo ma situation. Ok ?_** "

Gwen acquiesça et Dabnis continua d'écrire.

" **_En faite, je suis le fils d'un patron d'une grande entreprise. Fils unique et tout le tralala. En face, il y a une entreprise rival et il se trouve que le patron de la boîte adverse à une ribambelle de gosses ( pratiquement tous roux ! )_**, Gwen tiqua aux parenthèses. Comme quoi les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. **_Et parmi les …_**, Dadnis compta sur ses doigts et repris sa phrase, **_… les 12 enfants, il se trouve que j'aime l'aîné. Mais c'est un homme, je ne sais pas s'il est gay et ensuite …_**, Dadnis chercha ses mots. Finalement il fit une comparaison. **_Si tu veux, c'est comme si j'étais un roi d'un royaume, petit mais prospère, et que je cherchais à attirer l'attention du premier prince de l'empire voisin. Empire qui est très grand et très puissant._** "

Gwne resta de marbre. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait avec ce Dabnis depuis le début mais là, c'était juste une coïncidence des plus … grotesques qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Ou plutôt lue. C'est là qu'elle réalisa, Dabnis … C'est le verlan de Sinbad ! Alors qu'elle fixait la feuille stupéfaite il rajouta une phrase.

" **_Et toi ?_** "

Hésitante, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Après tout, le matin même elle avait décidé de jouer au chat et à la sourie avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui aussi. Peut être quand modifiant légèrement ses plans ? … Peut être en le faisant marcher ce serait possible … ? Oui ! C'est cela ! Elle allait le tirer dans ces filets ! Gwen tirera Dabnis dans ces filets ! Elle le fera tomber dans les filets de Kouen en même temps qu'il tombera dans ceux de Gwen !

" **_C'est plus ou moins similaire …_** " _Plus ou moins similaire … C'est le même problème oui ! _" **Enfin, oui, mais en fait, c'est moi qui n'accepte pas aussi.** "

" _**C'est à dire ?**_ "

" _**Comment je peux être attiré par … Mais … **_" Gwen chercha à son tour. Lui dire qu'elle était lesbienne ? … Non, c'était faux. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle était gay. Lui dire qu'elle était hétéro ? … Mais dans ce cas là ce ne serait plus un problème similaire. Bi ? C'est vraie … Mais ici, ce n'était pas la question … Un problème similaire … Gwen eut comme illumination. La réponse était là ! " **_Comment je peux être attiré par le même sexe que moi. _**"

C'était simple. Faire des phrases sibyllines collant à Gwen comme à Kouen. Kouen était attiré par les femmes comme Gwen aimait les hommes. Mais comme Kouen est Gwen, il était bi. Même si elle était plus hétéro ici que lui là-bas.

" **_Tu n'acceptes pas ton homosexualité ? … _**" Il allait encore marquer une chose que la fin de l'heure sonna. Gwen eut le temps de la lire avant que la feuille ne disparaisse dans les affaires du mauve.

Dix heures. Récrée, tout le monde souffle un bon coup. Après la classe a deux heures de sport. Gwen est Dabnis vont déjà devant le gymnase. De toute façon, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela. Je dirais plutôt que je suis bi, rectifia Gwen arrivé devant les portes d'entrées.

-Tu sais, ce que je t'ai raconté. On me dit souvent que je suis un Casanova puisque je suis souvent entouré de femmes et que souvent je les courtise. Mais derrière, j'essaye d'oublier ce sentiment à sens unique. Et toi, malheureusement, ta couleur de cheveux me fait penser à lui. C'est peut être pour cela que je t'ai accosté, soupira le mauve.

_Si tu savais à quel point tu es proche et loin de la vérité_, soupira mentalement la rousse.

-Imagine, une seconde que je sois lui. Tu ferais quoi ? _Évaluons ces sentiments. C'est mesquin mais bon, si je veux pouvoir le faire jouer … _Gwen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude. _Il faudra que je fasse attention à ce tique de l'autre côté_.

-Sincèrement ? Je crois que si t'étais lui, je te kidnapperais sur le champ pour t'emmener dans mon palais, pardon, dans mon studio.

Gwen le regarda de travers. Oui, décidément, ce mec n'était qu'un obsédé au cerveau sous la ceinture. Dabnis intercepta son regard et rougit.

-Attend, c'est pas ce que tu penses ! Tenta-t-il de ce justifié.

-Mouais. J'y crois moyen. Et lui, tu sais ce qu'il en pense ? _Ce que j'en pense et vite dit. Je suis d'accord avec lui._

-Heu … Il me regarderait peut être de travers. Comme toi à l'instant. Mais, je pense plutôt qu'il aurait vite fait de me mépriser de ces deux centimètres de plus, soupira-t-il.

Gwen souriait, contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Donc, si je comprend bien, si – et je dit bien si – il était dans le même cas que toi, il te dominerait avec ces deux centimètres de plus, pointa adroitement la jeune fille. Apparemment elle fit mouche.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne compte pas me laisser faire ainsi ! Ce serait … ce serait …

-Dit toi, que s'il domine ça veut dire que tu lui appartiens mais aussi qu'il est à toi. Et s'il est comme moi, comme tu dis, je pense difficilement qu'il se laissera faire aussi. _Pas question de me laisser prendre au jeu du chat et de la sourie !_

Dabnis se serait fait un plaisir de répliquer mais la classe commençait à ce rassembler en même temps que le prof de sport se pointait.

-Aujourd'hui, nous entamons le cycle de badminton, fit-il en ouvrant le gymnase.

Pendant sa petite déclaration, Gwen se demanda tout de même quelques petites choses. Comment attraper Dabnis dans les filets de Kouen à l'avenir et comment on jouait au badminton. Peut être que les deux questions pouvaient s'assembler ?

* * *

><p>Au dernier chapitre je me suis sauvée comme une sauvage ! Alors merci Guest pour ta review précédente ! Merci aussi à ceux qui on mis en alerte ou dans leur favori cette histoire.<p>

J'essaye de tenir un rythme approximatif de tout les 2-3 semaines un chapitres. C'est à dire que deux semaines après la date de publication du dernier chapitre jusqu'à trois semaine après cette date, il est susceptible d'y avoir un nouveau chapitre. Si je dépasse ce délai c'est que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture du chapitre ( ce que je vais essaye d'éviter ). Donc, ça vous donne une date approximatif du rythme de sortie des chapitres.


	5. Chapitre 4

Gwen n'avait jamais joué au badminton de toutes ses deux vies et cela s'illustra magistralement sur le terrain. Incapable de renvoyer le volant ou seulement même de le rattraper, elle se fit mener par le bout du nez pendant toutes les rencontres. Et ce sur le dernier terrain, d'où elle ne bougea pas, le terrain des plus faibles. Autant dire que c'était elle qui avait la palme d'or ici. Durant ces deux heures, elle se fit gentiment mener en bateau par certain gars de la classe et d'autre moins amicaux ne se génèrent pas pour l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout du terrain pour récupérer le volant. Autant dire que ceux-là s'étaient pris une belle raclée au ping-pong ou qu'ils étaient juste méchant pour l'être. Quoi qu'il en soit …

-C'est pas vraie ! Mais c'est pas possible de jouer avec une raquette aussi longue ! S'énerva Gwen en fin d'heure.

Elle fusillait méchamment l'outil sportif qu'elle avait entre les mains, lui en voulant d'être aussi grand. Finalement, elle le rangea sans autre procès avec une moue dédaigneuse. C'est en se retournant qu'elle vit Dabnis derrière elle.

-On mange ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

- … Dans une demi-heure ? Le temps que je prenne une douche, que les jumelles et Droite descendent de cours et que l'on retrouve les deux autres, ça te va ? s'arrangea la rouquine en prenant ses affaires.

-D'accord. Ils finissent à la demie ? Et c'est qui Droite ? demanda Dabnis, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vestiaire des filles.

Gwen fit volte face à l'entré de la pièce, lui interdisant le passage.

-Tu ne va tout de même pas entrée dans le vestiaire des filles ? Droite c'est Mathis, le jumeau de Maxime surnommé Gauche. Et il y a aussi Gaël aka Milieu. Et après les jumelles Eva et Lena, toujours en jaune et en bleu respectivement.

Et sur ces paroles qu'elle entra dans les vestiaires. Par chance, comme ils ne reprenaient qu'à quatorze heures, Gwen pouvait se permettre de prendre une douche après le sport. Et donc, c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle se déshabilla. Le cours de badminton lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge. En fait, elle ne le digérait pas. Ce n'était absolument pas juste ! Tout le monde dans cette classe avait déjà pratiqué ce sport au moins une fois et pas elle. Résulta, elle s'était fait laminer. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Finalement une fois sous l'eau elle se détendit et vida son esprit. Peu importait le corps ou même la dimension, elle appréciait toujours autant de se détendre sous l'eau. Cela avait un pouvoir apaisant.

Gwen avait oublié la présence de Dabnis à l'entrée du vestiaire et se déhanchait sous la douche. Elle commença à fredonner, murmurer, chuchoter une chanson. Une chanson bien particulière. Elle l'avait entendu il y a quelques années à la radio et l'avait tellement aimé qu'elle la connaissait par cœur. Même de l'autre côté, Kouen la chantait quand il était seul. Jamais, il ne lui serait venue à l'esprit de trouver une chanson dont le refrains lui allait tant. Récitant toujours, elle avait pris de l'assurance et chantait à pleine voix, elle sortie des douches et continua dans le vestiaire.

-"Puisqu'il faut choisir  
>A mots doux je peux le dire<br>Sans contrefaçon  
>Je suis un garçon<br>Et pour un empire  
>Je ne veux me dévêtir<br>Puisque sans contrefaçon  
>Je suis un garçon"<p>

Dabnis fit un bond sur le côté en entendant la voix provenant des vestiaires. Une voix puissante, grave et suave. Masculine. Pourtant, seul Gwen était dans la pièce. De curiosité il entre-bailla la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Une réplique parfaite de Kouen comme dans ses rêves. Certes, un peu plus frêle et petite mais … musclé comme lui. Avec les cheveux comme lui. Une présence et une prestance comme lui ! Un Kouen aux courbes arrondis. Dabnis ne faisait plus vraiment attention à être discret. En fait, il était tellement surpris qu'il n'y pensait même pas. C'est un courant d'air frais qui fit se retourner Gwen. Leur regard se croisa quelque seconde, le temps que chacun analyse la situation.

Dabnis rougit furieusement alors que Gwen se redressait de toute sa auteur, seulement une serviette autours des hanches, comme un homme. Sa partielle nudité ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, elle s'avançât pas à pas vers Dabnis et lui fit face.

-Alors comme ça on s'amuse à espionner une fille dans son dos ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! _Tu parles ! T'es qu'un sale coureur de jupons__doublé d'un voyeur !_

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je-j'ai cru le voir un instant, bafouilla le mauve. Gwen afficha, elle aussi, de la surprise sur son visage.

-Le voir ? Qui « le » ?

-Kouen …, souffla Dabnis.

Gwen recula et partit vers ses affaires avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les douches. Elle en ressortie quelque instant plus tard habillé et coiffé. Ou du moins une partie des cheveux attaché. En partant, elle embarqua Dabnis, toujours figé de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle le traîna par le bras jusqu'à la table où tout le monde était déjà là. Eva et Lena étaient entrain de faire des messes basse et les garçons ouvraient des paris sur ces fameuses messes basses. Les jumelles se retournèrent et sourirent de toutes leurs dents, les garçons explosant de rire.

-Oh, Lena, tu vois ce que je vois ? S'exclama celle au t-shirt jaune.

-Oh mais oui Eva ! Surenchérit celle en bleu.

Les garçons choisirent d'entrée dans la partie eux aussi, tous sourires. C'est Gaël qui ouvrit les festivités masculines.

-Les gars, quoi doit-on faire ?

-Féliciter Gwen pour sont couple ? Proposa Maxime

- Ou bien s'assurer que Dabnis soit assez bien pour elle ? Contra Mathis. Son regard riait mais moins que celui des deux autres. Il était plus sérieux.

-Mais non, firent les jumelles en cœur. Nous allons fêter leur amour à l'Arbr'ascension ! En plus, c'est trois places achetées et une gratuite ! Donc, on va pouvoir inviter une personne en plus ! Puisqu'un ticket revient au preux chevalier mauve qui sert courageusement notre tête de mule cash et classieuse !

Gwen lâcha Dabnis devant la table, frappa les trois compères et assassina du regard les deux jeunes filles. Après tout, on ne frappe pas les filles. A une exception près toute fois ! C'est là que Dabnis se mit à rire de bon cœur devant cette scène amicale. Ce rire, si familier aux oreilles de Gwen, avait toujours les mêmes biens faits, détendre l'atmosphère. C'est donc sans même penser à démentir ce qui avait été dit plus haut qu'ils entamèrent le repas du midi. Très vite le sujet du cours de badminton fut remis sur le tapis. Au plus grand malheur de la rousse.

-En sport, la raclée que s'est prise Gwen était … phénoménale ! S'exclama Milieu. Pas vraie, Maxime ?

-Oui ! C'est même étonnant ! Affirma Gauche.

-Elle a rencontrée des adversaire plus fort qu'elle ? Demanda Droite.

-Tu t'es fait battre par un troupeau de mufle gonflé de testostérone ? Questionna Eva en regardant Gaël.

-Mais … C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai jamais fait de badminton ! Se défendit l'intéressé.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, t'es toujours forte en sport ! Même quand tu pratiques pour la première fois, l'enfonçât Lena.

-Mais c'est tout simplement impossible de jouer avec des raquette au manche aussi long !

-C'est simple pourtant. Même très simple. J'avais jamais fait de badminton non plus avant, expliqua Dabnis.

Tout le monde le regarda comme un OVNI pendant qu'un silence du feu de Dieu prit place. Finalement, c'est Maxime qui brisa le silence.

-Attend. C'est impossible ce que tu dis là, t'étais sur le premier terrains toutes la séance !

-Mais si. C'est même extrêmement simple. La raquette est comme une épée, donc un prolongement du bras, et le bute est de frapper avec la pointe de l'épée l'objet venant vers toi, expliqua bêtement Dabnis comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Hey, personne ici ne manie l'épée et on est pas dans un romans ! S'exclama Eva en entourant Gaël de ses bras. Même si c'est de bons conseils.

-Mon poussin, insinuerais-tu que je ne sois pas assez musclé pour toi ? Taquina Gaël.

-Non, absolument pas. Juste qu'il m'est impossible de jouer avec toi tellement je suis loin derrière toi ! Rie la jaunette.

-Mais allez-vous en avec votre mièvrerie ! Râla Lena.

Gauche et Droite vinrent ce mettre de part et d'autre de leur sœur, l'entourant de leur bras.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras quelqu'un à ton bras, petite sœur !

-Nia ! Nia ! Nia ! Rouspéta la bluette. Bon, c'est pas tout ! Mais le second ticket gratuit, il sera pour qui ?

Tout le monde se creusa la tête pour trouver une huitième personne à inviter.

-Quelqu'un a peut être un frère ou une sœur à inviter en plus ? Lança Dabnis à l'adresse de Gaël et Gwen.

-Fils unique, dit Gaël en piquant quelques bonbons aux jumelles.

-Oublie, c'est une mauvaise idée ! Se renfrogna Gwen.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle prit ses affaires et partie, laissant en plan tout le groupe.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Tu sais, c'est pas tout rose chez Gwen et sa famille. Ils ont presque tout pour être heureux mais, comme partout, il y a des quacs, dit Lena le regard baissé.

-Je suis sûr que si tu vas lui parler maintenant, elle t'expliquera. Quelque chose me dit que vous partagez plus que vous ne le croyez, lança Eva.

Dabnis partie par le même chemin que Gwen quelques instant plus tôt. Mais une mains sur son épaule le retourna. C'était Mathis.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Gwen a l'air de t'apprécier. Je n'ai rien contre toi, moi aussi je t'apprécie. Mais ne t'avise pas de faire son malheur. Elle a assez de soucie sans que tu n'en rajoutes. Dernière chose, ne la laisse pas seule. Elle ne reviendra pas en cours cette aprèm', il repartit vers la table d'où tout le monde était déjà partit.

Dabnis retourna à son objectif, trouver Gwen. Il parcourut le campus, aussi bien les bâtiments que les parcs mais fit choux blancs. Finalement, il sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et parcourut la ville. Le soleil tapait fort cette après-midi, comme à chaque fin d'été. Au moins il n'aurait pas à subir une averse. Il fit les rues commerçantes, celles des bureaucrates. Il écuma les parcs ainsi que les cités dortoirs. La ville n'était vraiment pas bien grande, seulement deux milles deux cent habitants, mais quand on cherchait quelqu'un elle se retrouvait être aussi immense que Paris. En parcourant la ville il finit par arriver devant un parc japonisant. Attraction touristique de la ville parmi d'autre parc aux allures du monde entiers. C'était une ville minuscule surtout connue pour ses parcs à thèmes à très forte densité touristique pendant les périodes estivales.

Après tout ? Pourquoi pas. Dabnis n'avait jamais visité cette partit de la ville, lui préférant les espaces moins calme. Il passa le portail rouge et s'enfonça dans la verdure ondoyante. Malgré des espaces de pierres, de sables et de plantes savamment disposé, ça ne restait qu'un jardin japonisant et non un parfait jardin japonais. C'est parmi tout cet assemblage paisible que Dabnis trouva Gwen. Elle était dans un kiosque et tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Ses traits, tendus par une colère sourde, la faisait ressembler encore plus à Kouen depuis le point de vu de Dabnis. Ce dernier s'avança tout de même à sa rencontre et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille qui le dévisagea avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir.

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Alors raconte moi, et il s'assit en face d'elle.

* * *

><p>J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire ce chapitre ! . Je sais ce que je veux mais ... Bon sang ! Que c'est compliqué d'écrire sans partir dans une autre idée ! J'ai aussi la sale impression d'avoir laissé plus de fautes que les fois précédentes ... Je m'en excuse platement.<p>

... Petite aide pour différencier les personnages ( même moi j'en ai besoin sinon je n'emmêle les pinceaux dans les noms et les couleurs ... x.x ) :

Maxime = Gauche ( rigolait ; maçonnerie )  
>Gaël = Milieu<br>Mathis = Droite ( reluquait ; esthétique ; en pince pour Gwen )  
>Dabnis - Sinbad<br>Eva → Jaune ( en couple avec Gaël )  
>Lena → Bleu<br>Gwen → Kouen

Avant que je n'oublie pour de bon ! Le refrains et celui de la chanson "Sans Contrefaçons" de Mylène Farmer.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miam :**  
>Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu sais, mes descriptions ne sont pas terribles mais si elles t'ont permis de mieux rentrer dans le contexte j'en suis contente ! ^^ Oui, je confirme, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fict sur Magi. Et je le déplore. C'est un excellent manga qui a de belles capacités pour des fanfictions intra-universe ou pas.<br>J'ai l'esprit sacrément créatif dis-tu ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ce n'est même pas la moitié de toutes mes idées ! ^^" J'en ai trop.  
>J'espère que cette suite saura te contenter pour le moment !<p>

Merci aussi au lecteurs anonymes de passages !


End file.
